Prisoner
by Wrath-Chu
Summary: Separated by a barbed wire fence, we use paper airplanes to communicate by throwing them over the fence. Little did I know...I longed even more for the other side. To meet my partner...The one I shared these planes with. AmericaxLithuania
1. Prisoner

**A/N:** I am back, and I do promise to finish all my other un-finished fics. The final part for Alfred's side of Whiskey Lullaby has been started and my Liet (**Fire In His Eyes**) is working on Liet's side of it. Look her up, we're going to be doing quite a few AmeriLiet collabs. Anyways, this will be a two part series. The idea came from the Rin and Len Kagamine songs, Prisoner and Paper Airplanes. The story it's based on I have known of since I was a kid, and I've seen the videos before. Bawled like a baby, but didn't think I'd do anything with it. As I thought about it, how fitting it is for America and Lithuania. This is the first in the two part series, Alfred's POV with "Prisoner". My Liet will likely be writing the counterpart fic, "Paper Airplanes." It however, will be posted here. There's a lot of stuff in this one, can you pick it up?

**Pairing:** America/Lithuania

**Setting: **AU WWII. If you've seen the videos, you know the setting.

Hetalia doesn't belong to me, neither do the Vocaloids or the lyrics for Prisoner.

* = See bottom for note.

Please R&R ~

* * *

How long had it been since I had tasted the sweet freshness of freedom? I really didn't know; it had felt like it was so long ago when I was outside of this fenced in prison. I didn't even know the reason why I was even here, my last memory of the outside was when the men in black jumped me from behind. I vaguely remember being dragged into a wagon with other screaming people...Asking what they had done in order to be arrested, and where they were going. I do remember fighting back, swinging my fists everywhere that I could possibly swing. I got clubbed in the back of my head...That was it...When I woke up I had a hell of a headache and found myself behind an electric barbed wire fence, surrounded by haggard-looking people in dark grey, ragged clothes. I knew exactly where I was right there and then. A concentration camp. My fate…From then on…I knew was sealed. Though I didn't know of the crime in which I was arrested, I however did know that death was coming. What was even worse…Is that you never knew when you would be chosen to die.

_One day, some place, one of the prisoners_

_Fell in love with a girl outside the fence_

_So sad...Feel so sad..._

I don't know what had drove me to go back to that fence, why bother to tease myself with that small glimpse of the outside world on the outside of the rows of barbed wire and concrete? But I did. Like an idiot, I did.

Wait a minute…Was there someone on the other side of the fence? No, it couldn't be. Exhaustion and barely any food must be finally getting me to the point where I'm hallucinating. Yeah, that was it. I was finally seeing things. The hallucination, it was... Smiling at me?

Big green eyes and a calming smile. That was the first thing that caught my attention, for the first time in what felt like years...I felt...Safe. I watched at the man on the other side of the fence gave a smile and a small wave, turning around and walked back across the grass. My own eyes widened as my hallucination soon disappeared from my sight, my hand raising and reaching for the small bit of hope that had been dangled in front of my face. That small hope...It was like some cruel twist of fate was dangling a piece of meat to a starving, rabid dog. My arm soon fell back to my battered side, feeling my face growing warm.

Even though I was sure the person on the other side of the fence was just a figment of my imagination...It was love at first sight.

_Deprived of freedom,_

_I'm persecuted_

_Between you and dirty me_

_There is a gap_

_A gap_

__  
_

_I wrote a letter and folded an airplane_

_As we cross over the wall between us_

_Go Fly! Go Fly!_

There had to be a way of communicating without alerting the guards...Hearing the sound of planes rushing over my head, I looked up toward the sky as the black fighter plane flew overhead. The plane could soar over everything, it was so lucky...Plane...Plane? That was it!

I was surprised to see he had come back that next day, though I was still sure this person on the other side of the fence was just my mind playing a cruel trick on me. He gave me that calm smile again; I felt the burning in my cheeks once again as I threw the paper airplane with my letter over the fence. Please...Please make it...

The plane landed in his hands on the other side of the fence, opening the plane to read my letter. I watched as his dark green eyes brightened, his smile slightly beginning to broaden.

"I will...I promise I will be back tomorrow."

_Ah, I can also become free_

_One day_

_A lie_

_It's a lie_

_I know that_

He was gone again. I looked out at the plain, my eyes closing as I let my mind wander. Freedom...When I finally will be free again. I could finally go after you, I could show him all of my favorite places on the other side of the fence. I could finally be able to taste burgers again...I can have a coke again...I can finally really get to know the stranger on the other side of the fence...But...He...He is free, and I'm not...But maybe...One day...Maybe one day the camps will fall...

No...

It's a lie. It's all nothing but wishful thinking. Freedom...For me now is nothing but a fool's dream that will never come true...My eyes opened again as I felt a smile tugged at my lips, feeling a lone tear roll down my cheek. A lie. It is all a lie.

_If you stay by my side, even lie_

_I believe they will be true, all of them_

_Please come over here and talk to me_

_But this will never convey my feelings_

_Even so_

_I look at you_

_For tomorrow, my small happiness_

_-  
_

_Some day_

_Some month later, every day since then_

_Your paper airplane is my_

_Joy...My joy..._

He kept his promise, much to my great joy he returned everyday either to receive my plane or for me to receive his. This small way of being able to communicate made me feel a sense of hope and happiness that I couldn't even begin to remember that I even had, that I thought I had lost forever. I was falling even deeper as my emotions began to try in an effort to take over my battered body, even though I knew my happiness would never be truly realized again.

I don't know how much he realizes it...But his paper airplanes...His letters are what have been keeping me going...Why I haven't truly given up on my life and just let the men in black take me. His letters...They are my happiness.

_But you suddenly told me_

_You had to go away, so_

_Bye-Bye! Bye-Bye!_

One day when he returned, there was something very...Off about him. He looked tense as he threw the plane over the fence into my eagerly awaiting hands. I quickly opened the letter, my eyes widening at what it said as I looked back up at him. He...Wasn't coming back? It...No! It...Couldn't be...He just gave that gentle smile that he always gave and turned to leave. I for the first time found myself yelling, my tone hoarse from little use.

**"Wait a moment! You're my partner!**

**You're not going to come back?!**

**I've carefully kept all your letters...**

**I'll wait till you return. Okay?"***

-

_Ah, I'm suffering every day_

_And, I'm still alive today, but_

_I've never_

_Cried so much_

I could only watch as he left, me hands clenching tightly to the paper in my fist as I felt the pit of my stomach sink and my own heart breaking. Tears poured down my cheeks as they flushed, but...Why...Did it hurt so much to lose someone whom I didn't know the name of...? But it did...It hurt. It hurt more than any beating than I have ever received from the guards...It hurt more than anything I have ever felt.

* * *

"My my, and what do we have here?"

The cold, viciously taunting voices of the guards as I felt two grab both of my arms as another picked up one of the letters as a cruel smile pulled at his lips. I heard my own senseless pleas ringing in my ears as I struggled against the guard's grips as their callous laughing continued.

"No don't touch those! Those are mine! You...CAN'T! You can't touch those!"

"Oh so these are special too you, aren't they #52? Well...That just won't do, now will it?"

I felt my eyes widen as the letter was ripped into shreds before my very eyes. No...NO! I somehow managed to wrestle out of the guard's grips, throwing my fist as hard as I could into the guard's face. My blind rage overtaking me before the guards grabbed at my arms and pulled me back again away from the other guard. I heard myself yelling and crying, but...I couldn't stop. That was when I heard it...The order that I had been dreading for so long.

"For this insolence...You will be in the next group to die."

_If you stay by my side, even with my bad destiny_

_I believe I can smile_

_I met you whose name I don't even know_

_I felt I had won the future_

_I can't call you..._

_I can't follow you..._

_I can't get out..._

_I never will..._

_-  
_

_Finally, my turn came_

_And you're gone_

_Now, I have no regrets in this world, but_

_My heart shouted "Why...?"_

_I want to live a bit longer_

_Now, I have no hard feelings_

_I just...In my last moment..._

_See you...I want to see you..._

_Miss you...I miss you!_

Cruel laughter began to fill my ears as two men in black and masks came to my cell, each grabbing one arm and led me out of my prison of iron and stone toward a large warehouse. My time...It was my time...

"You weren't even scheduled for today, but this is the punishment you get for attacking one of the top officers. Guess you should have thought more before you attacked the General, #52."

The taunting and pitiless cackling continued, feeling cold hands on my back to push me into a dark, crowded room full of other screaming people just like me. My body felt heavy as the cackling from the men in masks continued as they began to close the doors. I felt my stomach sink and my eyes widening out of pure terror.

"NO! WHY?! WHY?!"

I heard my own panicked voice ringing in as I felt my already heavy legs running for the door as it began to close, gripping tightly at the metal as I saw the last glimpse of light leave the room. My fingernails scraped the metal, hearing myself letting out a painful yell as my body slumped into a crumpled heap in front of the door as hot tears ran down my own cheeks and fell onto the concrete floor below...No...This couldn't be happening...I...Don't want to die yet...I...CAN'T die yet! I CAN'T! NO! NOT NOW! I need to see him again...Just...One more time...Just one more time!

_The days spent with you did not return_

_Many sweet memories passed before my eyes_

_You gave to me one by one_

_The food for my mind in my life_

_Weeds are swirling in the darkness_

_A beautiful flower blooms nearby_

_We both live in different worlds_

_But I desperately tried to reach her_

_Please God, If this is my last chance_

_I want to talk to her_

My body shook as I felt my nails digging into the stone walls, the tears continuing to fall as every memory that we shared played in my mind...He...Was the only ray of hope that I had left. That faint glimmer that maybe I could be free...He gave it to me with his letters...With his smile. He was the one beautiful flower blooming in the weeds that surrounded me...But...He lived in the world on the other side of the fence...Fate...Really was truly cruel...

Last chance...God give me one more chance...I want to speak to him...Just...Once...I want...To hear his voice...

_In a small dark room that was closed_

_A sad voice reverberated through the room_

_My heart and breath..._

_Are in pain..._

_At least..._

A soft sound began to fill my ears, my own eyes widening as a purple gas began to fill the room as screams erupted through the room before the soft thuds of bodies hitting the floor all around me. My heart began to pound as my breathing hitched as I felt my throat closing...Oh my god...The pain...I...I can't...Can't breathe!...C-Can't...O-Oh God...Oh my G-God...Can't breath...Can't breathe! Blood?! O-Oh my god…C-Coughing up...Blood...Blood all o-over the floor...My own h-hands...At my throat...C-Choking...On blood...Can't...B-Breathe...

Paper...Letter...Must take...His letter...To me from...Beyond the fence...

My hand took the letter, tears running down my face as I felt my nails digging into my own neck, drawing blood...Fuzzy...Everything...Going fuzzy...No...Please God...Not…Now...I...must know...Please give me the chance...!

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

It took my final breath...My eyes closed...My only regret...I never knew your name.

_I want to know..._

_Your name..._

_

* * *

  
_

*****: Lyrics from Paper Airplanes when Len asks her why she's leaving.

**A/N:** Holy crap, this was one of the most difficult stories emotionally for me to write. It had completely drained me, I found myself crying on several occasions. Paper Airplanes is being written by my Liet, I will post it as a separate story here on this account.


	2. Paper Airplanes

**A/N: **This was posted on behalf of Fire In His Eyes who wrote this as the companion to Prisoner. This is for the song Paper Airplanes, written in Liet's POV. You'll need the tissues kiddies.

Hetalia, Liet, Ivan, and Alfred (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Paper Airplane lyrics and Vocaloid (c) Vocaloid

Story (c) Fire In His Eyes

* * *

_One time, at one place_

_In this world_

_We communicate through paper airplanes_

Honestly, I'd never expected to interact with any of the people over the fence. So when I'd been making my secret walk back to the hospital, and I saw the blond man, it had been a surprise. I'd nearly burst into tears. He was battered, his eyes staring at me like I was something in his imagination. I knew what went on on the other side of that fence, but I'd never expected to see it like this.

I hurt inside, but I watched him, and I let a small smile come over my face. As he kept staring, my smile broadened, and I let him see that happy look in my eyes. Even as I stood though, my legs ached. I wasn't in a good condition, and I wasn't even supposed to be out of the bed. So I waved, and turned to leave, back to the hospital that he had me in.

_Every day, when dad goes to work_

_I escape from the hospital_

_I'll always stay with you_

The next day, I walked back, looking at him over the fence, with a smile on my face. He was so beautiful, even though I wasn't supposed to be here, I had to see him. There he was, on the other side of the fence again, and his blue eyes stared at me, convinced, I bet, that I was just a hallucination. I saw something white in his hands, and a confused look crossed my face. What was that? Suddenly, he'd stepped back a few steps, and sent it over. I took in in my hands, and looked at it. A brighter smile lit my face, and I just told him,

**"I will....I promise. I will be back tomorrow."**

My legs were already giving out.

_Every time I read your letters_

_My heart feels warm_

_How can we disguise our love?_

His letter was clutched tightly in my hand as I sat up in that white bed, looking out the window. I knew I was blushing, and maybe even giggling a bit. The nurse gave me a look, and little did I know that when she left the room, she was going to call my father. I couldn't help but read his letter over and over. He thought the same thing about me that I did about him! It made me so happy to know I had someone who loved me as much as I cared for him. And he didn't even care that I was another boy. I felt that familiar heat rush to my face again.

_Even so_

_Dad says_

_He's afraid_

_Don't you think you shouldn't do this?_

_I didn't understand anything_

And then my father stormed in. I felt myself cringe back, staring at him. His violet eyes were furious, and his hair was messed up. At least he wasn't in his uniform this time. That made things a little bit better. He yelled at me,

**"What is in your hand, Toris! Show me. NOW." **I shivered, but held the paper closer to my chest. And that was when my father came and snatched it out of my hand. He read it and his eyes turned to stone,

**"Someone. Over the fence." ** He crumpled the letter as I watched, horrified, and dropped it into the trash bin. A nuse came at his call, and took the trash bin out. I cried.

_All I need is to stay by your side_

_What's so wrong about that?_

_The light from outside enters this building_

_And shows a shining future,_

_But it's painful and false_

I leaned back in my hospital bed, my legs burning as I looked out the window, thinking of him, and how maybe, if I got better, we could meet on my side of the fence. Maybe we could go on those things other kids my age went on....what were they...dates? I just wanted to be with the beautiful boy. I just wanted to talk to him, get to know him, maybe figure out more. But the cough in my chest that had the blood coming up on the white sheets told me otherwise.

_I'm desperate to go to you_

_But I'm too far away._

_When I realize that, I can no longer walk._

_I'm lost._

The next day, despite that I'd promised him I'd come back again, I couldn't move. My legs hurt. They hurt too badly. I couldn't even pull myself out of that damnable white bed. Despite needing to see him again, I couldn't move. I started crying, and the nurses tried to console me. Then came the damnable coughing. My lungs hurt, they burned. I couldn't breathe! _Alfred...I'm sorry!_

_Once again, I can't see anything from here._

_Death is approaching, and you_

_worry me. What will you do once this happens._

I took another day to recover, and had written Alfred around three letters. Each one would explain where I'd been. I was hooked up to so many IV's...so many machines. It was time. Everyone was gone. Even the nurses. So I took my letters to that fence. There he was, waiting as my legs burned beneath me. So I only sent the letters over the fence, and turned so he wouldn't see my tears.

_I run_

_But to say goodbye, what heavier feeling is there?_

_I send to the other side an unfortunate paper airplane._

_I'm not going to show any more tears._

**"Wait a moment! You're my partner!**

**You're not going to come back?**

**I've carefully kept all your letters.**

**I'll wait till you return again, okay?"**

I tensed, feeling tears fall from my wide eyes, and just nodded, still turned away from him, and then I had to run. I had to run away. So I did. Back to the hospital. Back to my room. Back to the place where I couldn't breathe, but my legs could rest. I was re-hooked to all the machines, and I just lay there.

_Ever since then,_

_My body no longer moves._

_Soon, this will finish me._

_That fence that divided us._

I could feel myself deteriorating as I lay in that bed, not seeing, barely breathing, my legs broken. I couldn't move. My arms, my legs, it was all gone. All lost. I couldn't feel it...Why couldn't I feel it? I know my father came in one day, and he was angry at everyone. He was yelling at them as my heart beat slowed down. Telling them to fix me.

Nothing can fix me now....and you're going to be all alone. But I don't want you to be alone.

_I need you to continue on._

_Always at the other side,_

_How are you going to show your smile now?_

_It hurts._

_It hurts._

_It hurts._

Even though the light was going away faster, I still held on to the hope that I would get better. Maybe one day, I would get better, and then I could go see you again. Maybe you'd still be waiting for me, like you said you would. Then Father came in beside me and took my hand, my unmoving hand, hard as stone, but far more fragile.

_There is no longer any light to illuminate that flower._

_We can't change destiny._

_I only want your letters._

_My light is dimming._

**"It's over son....The thing that was making you more ill...he's dead. You're safe with me...forever...that boy is gone now." ** From my unseeing eyes came tears of pain, because I knew what he meant. The blond boy with those beautiful blue eyes was gone. I would never see him again, and he wasn't ever going to get to see me. I had said 'on the other side of the fence' but there was no other side. I was ready to give up finally.

_Even though I'm weak, I've kept every single letter._

_I have to go quickly to that place._

_Please, if I die,_

_I want you to survive._

I had once held a means to keep going, to fight the breaking, but as I listened to the heart moniter slowing down, I didn't fight. Without his letters, without him, I didn't want to fight any more. I didn't want to keep fighting. So I let myself break, and right before the light took me, I heard the single tone that told me it was over.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

__  
_

_Since that day, we've always been together_

_I'll never forget your smiling face_

_The deep darkness that engulfs us both_

_The deep darkness that takes away our happiness._

_Til tomorrow._

_At that place...._


End file.
